A Deeper Shade Of Blu
by Ornithofurious
Summary: Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, **

**Ive noticed there has been talk about this band called The Rascals. I have looked into their music, and their music and Rio are perfectly intertwined. I swear to god, cross my heart hope to die, stick a needle in my eye that they sound just like Nico and Pedro. Felix Cavalire (the lead singer) sounds exactly like Nico but has a distinguishingly more fluctual voice, hearing one of their albums had me fooled into thinking it was the soundtrack for Rio 3. My top 5 Rascals songs include "A Place In the Sun" "Groovin" "Island Of Love" "People Got To Be Free" and "Good Lovin", but my all time favorite song is "Groovin'". The Rascals are still around to this day and still doing music, it would be a great achievement if blue sky were to hire them or use one or two of their songs for Rio 3. But please, listen to their music before you judge. **

**Not to mention they were signed to the exact same record label that made the soundtracks for Rio. If you listen to the songs posted in bold it will honestly feel like Nico and Pedro are singing.**

**If you really like the Rascals and agree with this strong statement then I would strongly urge you to help spread the word.**

**Here is my story….**

_When we last left Blu and Jewel in the amazon…_

_(grooveshark)_

**A Beautiful Morning**

**The Rascals**

(_wind chimes_)

_It's a beautiful morning,_

_I think I'll go outside for a while,_

_And just smile,_

_Just taken in some clean fresh air cause_

_They ain't no sense in staying inside_

_If the weather's fine and you've got the time,_

_It's your chance to wake up and plan another brand new day,_

_Lead the way,_

_It's a beautiful morning,_

_Each bird keeps singing his own song,_

_So long,_

_I've got to be on my way now,_

_They ain't no fun just hangin' around,_

_I've got to cover ground you couldn't keep me down,_

_It just ain't no good if the sun shines and you still inside,_

_Shouldn't hide,_

_Still inside,_

_Shouldn't hide,_

_Shouldn't hide,_

_Still inside,_

_Shouldn't hide,_

_There will be children with robins and flowers,_

_Sunshine caresses each new waking hour,_

_Seems to me that the people keep seeing more and more each day,_

_Gotta say,_

_Lead the way,_

_It's okay,_

_Brand new day,_

_It's okay,_

_On our way,_

_Lead the way,_

_On our way,_

_Bird aria as the music fades and so do Nico and Pedro as the Birds play trumpet with the flowers._

Yes the Amazonian world had done a lot of good to Blu, Jewel and their family since they can remember. This had been a big step for Blu, but with his mate and his three kids by his side he was apt to make the most for them since it was his responsibility to care for them.

But for now he was leading them to a big surprise he came up with all on his own…

"Blu what's this all about?" Jewel muttered brassily irritated over whatever it was her mate was dragging them into.

Her eyes were veiled over the feather tips of his left wing, while their kids eyes were drapped over his right.

"We're almost there," her mate Blu assured them with total confidence "No peeking or you'll spoil the whole thing,"

"A surprise?!" their son was getting anxious that he peeped through a slit in his wingtips.

But his father wasn't going to let his only son ruin this for them.

"No peeking," he smiled

"We've been waiting approximately five minutes four seconds fifteen milliseconds," Bia stated with a rash anxious attitude "we feel stupid,"

"You look stupid," Tiago retorted.

"Oh look who's talking," his older sister snapped back, the sooner they knew it they were getting into a scuffle with each other.

"Hey, hey knock it off," their mother demanded "Now both of you sit still, and Blu, how much more do we have to wait?"

"Here it is,"

Blu unveiled his wings over his family's eyes and revealed to them something that very well might have taken away the physical ability to blink.

They found themselves dumbstruck, especially Jewel who stood perched next to her mate with a gaping beak and a blank expression.

"Our new home, this is where we're gonna be living from now on. What do you guys think?"

"Blu, it's. I mean it's…"

"It's awesome!" Tiago jumped.

The kids were especially anxious to each own a room of their own without having to share sleeping conditions.

The parents admired their brood taking in the spacious living arrangement their dad provided them, Jewel was ready to step in but before she could her mate caught her off guard with open wings ready to carry her inside by himself.

"Oh," Jewel startled "...Blu really I'm not.."

"C'mon,"

The joy the two were feeling overruled his actions and they both spun around at the center of their brand new home. Surrounded by their three chicks they both felt right at home, home, a word Blu never dreamed he would ever use in an environment he wasn't used to, or was now that he was a more refined bird of nature.

To be honest Blu still felt a sense of backlash over this sudden change of habitat that happened just a few weeks ago. A boy doesn't just look back at his fifteen years of memories without feeling a sense of attachment, but it was only fair since Jewel had done the same for him when they were living together in Rio, torn apart from family and freedom until out of nowhere she meets someone she would give it all up for, to Blu that was all the convincing he needed.

Life in the wild had done justice for the macaw family, Blu and the kids were learning to flourish in the tribes' way of life, and Jewel had her place with her family again. But to Jewel Blu was her family, and none of this would have been possible without her mate by her side.

Drawing on that thought she nuzzled her head the side of his cheek very tenderly.

"Thank you," she sighed so innocently "…for everything,"

Blu was kind enough to return the rub, with closed eyes all they had was each other to think of.

"Happy anniversary,"

Which was his way of saying 'your welcome' to his mate. Returning back to the recent state of mind, however, Jewel had one thing on her mind.

"Blu?" she asked in a sweet tone.

"Mmhmm,"

"Where's _our _bed?"

"Huh?" this was a confusing question "I was kind of hoping I'd show you that last, besides, isn't it a bit early to take a nap,"

"Nap?" Jewel questioned him as she rubbed his neck tenderly with her curvaceous beak.

"Ohh," Blu had finally caught on to what she was hinting at "heh, uh Jewel, there's children present,"

"And so is your father," a familiar voice said from behind.

Blu missed a few breaths that he accidently dropped his wife.

"Smooth, tarzan," Mimi joked at her nephew in law's awkward disposition.

Blu lifted Jewel off the ground, she was more than pleased with greeting her father and aunt on this certain occasion.

"Jewel I brought you these lovely berry's I picked up," she presented them to her niece "they're perfect beauty treatment and do so much for showing up that beak,"

"Thanks Mimi," Jewel smiled "I'm guessing you're here to help us decorate,"

"What else, I mean look at this place, sure I'd live in it but I wouldn't breathe in something so tasteless,"

"Mimi," she sighed "Blu did this for us,"

"Oh and I know you mean well," she pinched her nephew in laws cheek "but don't worry, your auntie's here to save the day,"

"Yeah thanks," Blu rubbed the side of his cheek.

"Grandpa!" the kids were excited upon seeing their grandfather, dropping what they were doing to greet the rest of their family.

"Hey, kids, come here," he pulled them in with his wings "How's my favorite grandson,"

"He's your only grandson," Bia stated.

"I'm fine and still cool as ever Pop-pop," Tiago went on "Look…"

He rushed towards the side of the tree to swipe it with his talons, standing beneath the mark.

"…I grew an inch,"

"That's my grandson,"

"Tiago, no scratching on the walls," Jewel scolded him.

"Aww," the feisty chick kicked the leaves on the base of the tree where he stood.

"Besides," said Bia "it's five millimeters that you grew anyway,"

Carla plucked one of his head feathers, he winced at this teasing gesture.

"…and now it's zero, sorry bro,"

"Give that back!"

The three chased each other throughout the hollow interior.

"Now you little rug rats, that's no way to break in a new home," said Mimi but the kids were to energetically drive to pay any attention.

Mimi and Eduardo did their best to settle them down but to no avail, this rambunctious scene went on for several moments that Jewel decided to leave the scene with her mate. But they couldn't help but laugh at what her family was getting into, not to mention feel a sense of relief.

Blu had decided to honor his mate's wishes by taking them to their bedroom nest.

"I thought we'd never get outta there alive," Jewel joked. Turning back to her mate her wildly driven instincts fluttered back to her.

Blu was busy over viewing their nest to make sure there weren't any rough patches or rough exteriors. He had been handy with basket weaving when he was little back in Minnesota, to him a nest was roughly no different other than excluding the handle.

"I was thinking about using a different set of assorted leaves for this…but I guess these are just right where they are. What do you think Jew –"

Of course the second he turned around Jewel was trying on the berries her aunt gave her. Mimi was apparently right since they stimulated her image like a special type of gloss that emulated around the tips of her beak like a sort of lipstick, as well as stimulating a certain arousal in her young mate.

"I don't know what do you think?" She smiled suggestively.

"I, I-I uh, well," Blu stammered nervously.

"I especially like the flowers you brought in Blu," Jewel stroked the pink lilies that were wrapped around the side of their entrance that Blu had brought especially for her, she decided to pick one and wear it on her head.

"Y-yeah, well, pink uh happens to be one of my favorite colors," he shrugged innocently.

She neared her face towards his, their beaks meeting halfway, the tension was getting to Blu the more this moment seemed to last.

"My favorite color happens to be Blu," she said voluptuously, kissing him at the tip of his beak. An instant later, not too soon, Blu locked beaks with Jewel.

Their instincts drove the better of them and found themselves making out heavily in their nest. To Blu, the berries tasted as good as they looked, to the happily married couple nothing else mattered to them but what was going on in the privacy of their own master bedroom. Privacy however had to be a short lived experienced as soon as a heavy shadow fell over them, followed by the sound of a clearing throat.

"Huh?" Blu lifted his face from Jewels' with his usual clueless look, unlike Jewel who was still feeling high in the moment.

"Oh uh, sir, y-you I mea.."

One could only imagine the kind of embarrassing picture displayed, a father walking in during one of his daughter's romantic moments with her lover.

"Jewel if it wouldn't kill you I'd like to talk with your young mate about an important subject," Eduardo said cynically.

"Dad I think it's a little late for that," Jewel joked.

"That's not what I was referring too," he looked pretty annoyed.

"Huh, oh uh sure, whatever you say," Blu consented "This won't take long will it?"

"You'll live," Eduardo assured him.

"Oo, oo," Tiago and his sisters barged in "we want to go with Dad,"

"If it's alright with your mom,"

"No, go on ahead, Mimi and I could use the space to finish decorating,"

"Well, alright then,"

"You two have fun,"

With nothing else left to say the five of them flew out of the tree straight into the canopy.

Not much had changed since before; the main difference now in their habitat was a more breathable atmosphere of safety and assurance not to mention peace with neighboring territories.

They were still a lively bunch of birds as ever, ready to scout food and explore the different parts of the amazon without having to worry as much about the potential dangers.

A family could travel or wander as far as it wanted to, the species was free to expand itself all over the amazon.

Passing by a fluttering flock of families beneath them, the crystal clear rivers that spread out like a web on their land. Maybe it was a broader sense of open mindedness that Blu was able to admire what it all looked like from up here, the more his life passed by out here in the wild the more he had to wonder, 'maybe Jewel was right', not stemming from the protruding fact that she's lived longer…but maybe there was more to a bird's life than just the same boxed in place.

"Here we are,"

"What?"

Eduardo had brought the four of them to what seemed like the highest altitude this part of the habitat. A bird couldn't get lost if he knew his sense of direction, especially not with such an expansive view such as this one that sat beneath their feet.

"Wow," the kids admired in unision.

"What is it?" asked Tiago.

"This is where your manhood begins Blu," Eduardo explained, maintaining a serious look while still fixating his attention to the view "You see.." he turned to face his son in law but something was wrong.

"What?"

"What's that on your cheek?"

"Excuse me," Blu looked at the spot he was gesturing at, he still had a berry imprint of Jewel's kiss on his face. "Oh, that,"

The kids giggled. Tiago teased him "You love mom, you love mom,"

Blu chuckled, he wiped the contents of the juice on his face with his wings.

"Anyway," getting back onto the subject "…all of this is what I have sworn myself to protect even with my own life. But I can't go on forever, but what matters most is what _you _think about all of this,"

"Mmm…" Blu licked the juice from the tips of his feathers, falling deeply in the pure ecstasy of Jewel's kisses "…raspberries,"

"Hey!" he snapped

"Huh, oh you have a very beautiful daughter…"

They laughed to themselves.

"…I-I mean I like the view of your daughter, I mean. That's a hot view – no, you wanted to know what I think?"

"That's all you teenage boys ever think about…sex,"

Like lightning Blu plastered his kid's ears shut.

"Whoa…I thought we were talking about something else,"

"We _were_ talking about something else,"

"Then why did you change the subject?"

"I didn-you changed the subject,"

"I just said what a nice view this was,"

"You said what a beautiful daughter I had,"

"Then," Blu scrunched his face "…what's wrong with that?"

Eduardo let out a loud groan, taking a few moments to pause he paced himself back to the start.

"I'm going to make this easy. Blu, I may not have expected much from you in the beginning, but you gave yourself a chance to prove me wrong. You've done more in your youth for my flock, but most importantly for my daughter and my family than I could have ever hoped for in a life time,"

"Oh, sir you don't have to say that…"

"No, don't be modest, I can't stand that," he silenced him "The evidence is clear in my face…

I, guess there's no room for such a big responsibility for an old bird like me,"

The tone in his voice was enough to make any bird feel a sense of remorse, even the kids were feeling a little down for him.

"Gee, I had no idea…"

"It's fine," he breathed "My point is that I can't go on forever. Some bird has to take my place, but it's up to you to make that decision,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that all of this," he spread out his right wing to show the whole land that belonged to the tribe "…I leave in the responsibility of your wings when my time passes,"

"Cool!" said Tiago "I get to rule a tribe when dad dies,"

"Technically dad hasn't made a decision yet," said Bia.

"Well what kind of decision is there to make?" Eduardo put his wing around his son in law but it did no help in easing his insecurity about such a big responsibility "You can do it, I believe in you,"

"Yeah, but the thing is sir, even though that's a generous offer…"

"It's more than just generous," Eduardo explained strongly to him "Son, this is the greatest gift I could possibly give you. It's a symbol of our close ties, you're more than just a son in law to me, in some ways I even consider you my own son…if it helps I find it weird too, but aside from that I want to let you know that I am grateful for everything you've done for me, and that I wouldn't possibly object to you calling me 'Dad',"

"Uh…"

"I know, I know. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't dream of wanting to get in between the relationship you have with your father,"

"That's not it…"

"I mean your own father must be very proud of you. And I wouldn't blame him…"

"I don't have a father,"

That was an odd summation for everyone, never had that particular subject surfaced before in all the years Blu knew Jewel and the kids or anyone else. Directly out of the blue it just happened be brought up.

This was news to the kids, and Eduardo, nobody knew this side of Blu before.

"Oh," Eduardo felt a glimpse of what it feels like to be his son in law stuck in a weird position, he decided to change the subject "Well, what's your decision? I don't want to wait until it's too late,"

"Well…sir…"

"Dad…" he corrected him.

"…Dad, I'd love to. But I'd like to go over it with your daughter first during dinner, I'm taking her out and we'd better get going,"

"Of course, take all the time you need. But remember Blu, none of us may be as young as you are but we do know for certain what's best for you, and maybe it's time you think about what's best for your family and mine,"

"Jewel is my family, Sir," Blu admitted "and I would do anything to keep her and my kids happy,"

"Daddy," Carla squeezed tightly to his waist.

"You're awesome Dad," Tiago punched his sides playfully.

With those words in mind everyone went back to their own business and Blu would take the kids back home.

They fluttered on to the west with the image of Eduardo waving to them as they flew, Blu had taken one last glimpse of him and he could tell his father in law was serious about this. He thought if anything, he'd choose someone like Roberto as a successor, but then again he remembered how unreliable and unconfident Roberto was in the face of danger.

But to chose Blu himself really had him thinking. 'He really wants me to do it,' I mean god what a generous gesture of appreciation, but to actually go through with something that big, it's just…

"You gonna do it Dad?" Tiago wondered.

"Maybe, maybe not," he was still unsure.

"I say you should do it,"

"I say you shouldn't," said Carla "then you wouldn't have enough time for mom and us,"

"I suppose I could help figure out your schedule for you Dad," Bia suggested "you know work out all the kinks, the pros and cons. All the little stuff,"

"Look, kids it's really nice of you to try and help, but this is something I'd rather take up with your mother,"

"She'll say no I bet," Tiago complained.

Night fell by this time, few to many animals were asleep. The active birds around this time could be found in what could have been one of the biggest trees in the central region of the Amazon rainforest. Not just noted for its expansive size but all the activity going on in the inside.

Decorated with the most colorfully exotic pedal vines that displayed a vivid moonlight aura, snaking around the branches they enfolded. Whilst in the interior were various settings where mates of all species sat, the fungus growing on the trees provided excellent makeshift tables.

And at each 'table' was a light vigil that was a lightning bug in a flower pod.

Who else but Blu and Jewel would find themselves there surrounded by couples and friends. Rafael and Eva were stationed at a table high above where they sat.

"Hey blue dudes," Rafael waved down at them.

"Hey Raff," they greeted the taco billed couple.

But a celebration just wouldn't be a celebration without the wildest feathery duo this side of the Ipanema.

"Hey whas up whas up," Pedro introduced themselves.

"You know, tonight's a special occasion," said Nico "we're here to celebrate one of our favorite couples. But they couldn't make it so instead we'd like to greet that nice lady and her husband,"

The lightning bug swiftly cast a light on the table where Blu and Jewel sat.

"They been married together…how many years now?"

"Two," Blu and Jewel answered.

"Ain't that sweet everybody? Two years and still in love. You're a really lucky bird Jewel,"

"That's why I'm here," they held each other's wings.

"And we're real proud of you Blu, got yourself a keeper there, don't lose her now,"

"I promised not to," he smiled.

"You may not know this, but I was once in love –"

"Aww here we go," Pedro threw his wings in the air.

"Jealous,"

"She wudn't even much to begin with, whatchu talkin bout jealous?"

Nico looked intimately into space "She was beautiful,"

"She was a fish,"

"Don't listen to him folks. He just doesn't understand love like we do, I do, and I know what it means to lose,"

"I'll get the base guitar," Pedro moaned.

"It all happened when I was my buddy Blu's age…and her name…was.."

He shielded his eyes dramatically with his bottlecap as soon as Pedro plucked the base on the strings to get the rhythm going. The lightning bugs switched their thorax to the blue flower pods to match the mood.

Nico sings…

(grooveshark)

**Nubia**

**The Rascals**

_Oh nubia, nubia, nubia, nubia,_

_The Word is love to me.._

_Yo beauty in the magic of the soul who live here in my memory,_

_Time flashes the other way,_

_Life sweet shadow makes the nightest day,_

_Brings me closer to you,_

_Fire glows in deep, Blueueue_

_Oh nubia, nubia, nubia, nubia,_

_The ringing in my ears,_

_As I wonder through a life in search of something sweet I once held you,_

_Hold them into the deep white vails,_

_Sounds of the river making ancient tales,_

_Brings me closer to you,_

_Fire glows in deep, Blueueue_

The band provided the flute sounds as the lights played a symphonic theater of shadows that revealed the story.

_Soft heart waits another day,_

_Flaming boat,_

_Will take you away,_

_Your at the mystery's end,_

_I won't have to preteeeend, eeeeend,_

_Now you are at the journeys end now,_

_Buuut,_

_My life goes on slow now,_

_I'm not gonna search search search any longer,_

_I'm not gonna search search search any longer,_

_Fade_

As usual they received an ovation, the two birds took a well deserved bow. Only Pedro got up, while Nico kept blubbering to himself.

Apparently the song had touched him as always that his eyes were soaked with tears.

"Uh bear with us folks," said Pedro "We gonna take a little intermission. I told you get over her already your making us look bad," he muttered to his friend.

All the couples retreated their attentions to each other. Jewel found their friend's position a little humorous.

"Poor Nico," Jewel smiled and shook her head.

"I know who he feels,"

"What do you mean?" Jewel was curious.

"Oh it's uh nothing, just a little boring story,"

"No, no I'm interested in what you have to say,"

"Half the time," Blu questioned her with a synonymous look that said 'oh really?'

"C'mon you can tell me,"

As much as he didn't want to he couldn't say no to Jewel, it was his nature to cave in to her wants and needs "Well uh, see back when I was little in Minesota. Gosh this is embarrassing. There was this pet store,"

"Was she a dog?" she teased him.

"No," he moaned "but you could say that, anyway Linda took me to get me more bird feed. There was a series of cages but in this silver one was a…I guess for want of a better word…"

"Hottie, sweet chick,"

"If that's the way you want to look at it, but she was so radiant, and she had these gorgeous green eyes. And a nice sleek curve down the end of her back, with a yellow marking around her face,"

"What was her name?"

"I, didn't really ask her,"

"Oh that's a really slick move there romeo," jewel smiled at him.

"Look, it was an innocent crush, anyway she was way out of my league but I thought she was pretty and maybe it wouldn't hurt to try…"

"Why couldn't you just get yourself a nice little girlfriend instead?"

"Okay, I'm going to level with you…I never really had much luck with girls,"

"And I guess that's why the Blu I know prefers the female of a much larger species?" she placed her wings beneath her head "Just what kind of books did you read in Minesotta anyway?"

"Very funny, but I ended up with you after all,"

"I know,"

"Oh and Jewel, I've been wanting to talk to you about the discussion I had with your dad,"

"What's wrong?

"Oh, nothing's wrong, really," he assured her "it's just that I, well, it's a pretty big thing. And, I'm not so entirely sure about it.

Jewel placed a wing gently on his with a look of deep admiration "You're the most interesting bird I know,"

"Very funny," he skulked

"No I'm serious," she explained while stroking his wing gently, never taking a sweet eye off him for a second "You're an amazing bird Blu. It's because of you that we don't have to live in fear anymore, and you take good care of your wife and your kids. You're a wonderful father, and an equally amazing husband," Blu felt a sense of relaxation and deep pleasure hearing her every word, he loved being married to Jewel "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"I mean you do so much for a bird your age without your mom and dad's guidance," all of a sudden there was that same tone shift, only this time it hit Blu a little more seriously "…I never really could expect…'

Blu pulled back his wing "Whoa, wait what was that last part?"

"'Your mom and dad's guidance'?"

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, honey, all I meant was that you turned out great without them,"

This was starting to get interesting for Blu. "Yeah, but, my parent's guidance, you're saying I probably would've been better off had I known my mom and dad. What's wrong with who I am now?"

"Nothing," Jewel felt a little uneasy at the moment.

"No, no let's be honest. I mean isn't that what a husband and wife are supposed to be, honest? How do you think I would've been had my parents been involved in any part of my life,"

"Well, different I guess?"

"Different how?"

"Well for one thing you would've been growing up in the wild instead of the city-"

"Oh there it is," he rolled his eyes "You're saying I'm not good enough,"

"That's not what I'm saying," she was getting stern with him.

"Well what are you saying? Maybe ma and pa Gunderson never wanted their little baby boy. Have you ever thought of that?"

"You don't know that?"

"Don't defend them,"

"I'm not defending anybody. Haven't you ever wondered that maybe somewhere out there there's some part of you that was meant to be wild, some part that maybe knows your identity?"

"My name," he sarcastically replied "What's wrong with my name?"

"You're family obviously named you,"

"That's great, that's just great. Maybe my name is Cindy, or Layla, or Gena what's her name. Well I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you Mrs. Gunderson, but I guess your married to a no name husband,"

"Blu stop acting like this, the point is that you turned out fine,"

"Fine *pfft*, maybe I could've turned out better,"

"Did I say that?"

"In so many ways," he grumbled to himself.

He got up from his table to excuse himself.

"Blu don't leave," she pleaded him.

Blu gave a sigh "Happy Anniversary, Mrs. Whoever you are, or whoever your husband is. I'll see you back home,"

Blu left the tree, leaving Jewel all alone at her table. How could such a wonderful night turn out so sour, what was Blu's deal anyway? But then again try and to imagine yourself in his place, she thought, it's not easy learning to adapt when you don't even know who you are, where you came from, maybe it was pretty miserable being Blu.

She loved Blu more than anything, whoever he was, city or no city, jungle or no jungle.

Back in the tree of what was now referred to as home for a woman and her three chicks lived, a sad lonely macaw sat at the base of the tallest branch, occasionally he looked back at the three chicks, wondering what kind of father he was supposed to be, what kind of man his wife expected.

More importantly what his purpose in life was, if he had any, as far as it concerned himself he may as well have to go through with his father in laws' proposition, what else was he good for?

'what _am_ I good for?' he repeated to himself. You wouldn't know it but after that thought the moisture in his eyes became just a little too much, gestating at the bitter end of his curved beak. He buried his face beneath his cupped wings, silently sobbing the night away.

As soon as he got tired of that he went into a gentle doze, his eyelids couldn't sustain his weary self, all he could see was clear blackness, fading away into the night.

The second he opened them he all that appeared at the front of his cornea was a blurred out morning hue. Two shadows stood tall over his head, the world seemed much larger to him for some apparent reason.

He rubbed his weary eyelids, his wings had shrunken. Not only that but his whole body features had been contorted to a childlike appearance. He couldn't make out these auspicious looking birds, words came out of their beaks from what he could hear, but what could he hear? It was all muffled and echoey murmurings going on.

The first figure, a leaner much more slender type put its face around his head feathers. As much as he wanted to fight it there was no use or hope in getting out of whatever it was these birds were planning to do to him.

"_It's flying time,"_ the second image said profoundly.

_No, no, no, no no no. _They let him go, time shifted by very slowly and these birds were fading away the faster he fell.

"_Daddy!" _the little chick Blu shouted desperately. "_Mommy, Daddy, Daddy…_"Dad?" a little voice said.

Blu instantly transferred out of wherever in hell he found himself and back into the present state of reality. He turned around, sniffling, and saw his son Tiago standing wearily, rubbing his eyes with his right wing.

"Oh, hey buddy, what's wrong?" he sniffled some more.

"I had a bad dream," he moaned.

"I know what that feels like," he grumbled to himself "What?" asked Tiago. "Nothing, uhm come here," he gestured him with his left wing.

Tiago retreated in the comfort of his fathers' soft feathers, to Blu this was at least a stimulating sense of relief in a way, still better than how he was feeling before.

"Want to watch the stars with me?"

"Uh, huh," he yawned "Dad?" he said innocently.

"I like the way your heart beats. Better than a warm glass of milk,"

"Thanks,"

"Dad?"

"Yeah Tiago,"

"You're my very best friend,"

"…Yeah," Blu decided to agree.

"And we'll always be friends forever, won't we?"

"Maybe even longer buddy,"

"Promise," he looked up at him.

Blu looked down at his son, no one could ever know why he managed to work up a smile, but he did. His son returned it generously.

Blu gave him a kiss on his tiny pear shaped head.

"I promise,"

Tiago fell into a deep sleep in the comfort of his warm feathers like a pillow. Blu still had a lot to think about, but now he was thinking more seriously.

'Dad', he was a stranger to the word, just as much as his own father was to him. But in all honesty was Jewel wrong to look at things from all sides? How could he have turned out had he have known his family, aunts, uncles. Jewel turned out the way she did being raised by a nice caring family like her father, mother, and aunt, they gave her strong values, a sense of living. What did his own parents ever leave him?

Tiago stirred in his sleep to interrupt his trance for a moment, Blu fixated his attention on his son. 'Son' that's another thing he was a stranger to. But maybe, maybe he could be different, maybe he could give something to his son, maybe…

'maybe I should go through with it,' he decided mentally. But for now that would have to wait, tomorrow would be a day unlike any other, right now all the father and son could think of was sleep.

**And there you have it, the continuation of this story depends on your thoughts and opinions. Thank you very much.**

**Please don't be afraid to give your full and honest opinion, as long as there is no curse words.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter may prove that I am a sentimentalist, maybe I didn't like Rio 2, but what made me cry was seeing Jewel cry when Blu went away. You can make fun of me all you want but it won't hurt me.**

**I would also like a review about anyone who has listened to The Rascals' music.**

**Here is my response to my reviewers.**

**Fanfictionguy: I will gladly use your ideas but before you write another review for this chapter I would please appreciate it if you would listen to music by The Rascals and then give me feedback about what you thought. And if you agree on the Rascals music being good for Rio then would you kindly please refer them to others when you give ideas to listen to them.**

**I would also like to state my opinion about Rio 2, but in all honesty it failed no matter what anyone else thinks because it's not a question of if it's liked or not but how it did and will never possibly be as good as the first Rio movie. They tried so desperately to raise hype about it so everyone would be as wild about it as they were with the first movie and the way fans were wild about Despicable Me 2 after the first one, making monthly announcements, being a part of New Years even though that didn't do as well either, hiring all those celebrities, but upon seeing the very first launch trailer and everyone after it they always produced negative vibes for some reason, nor did they ever do well on the internet. I believed Rio 2 had a great story, a rival tribe, soccer, and meeting old faces, seriously it sounded way better than the first Rio, for sure a story like that would beat the first movie of the series. I mean as a Brazilian myself I just couldn't wait.**

**But seeing just what kind of so called family they were just had to kill everything, they were always separated and they were definitely not chained to each other birds. Especially that Jewel was always with the kids and god forbid that Blu should have anything with them, her moments with them are only when they make him look like a loser, and everyone else gets to be with his kids and do things with them but him. Always Jewel every time but should they ever give him a chance to be a father, apparently not, apparently they think that everyone prefers to see the kids with anyone else and make him look pathetic. I mean don't get me wrong, before seeing any trailer for Rio 2 I always anticipated what a good mother she would be to them the same for Blu being a good father, but I guess the writers for Rio only care about making Jewel a parent and making Blu a loser.**

**I have very low expectations for Rio 3, it doesn't matter what kind of plot they come up with, or how much money or celebrities or publicity they use. Rio 2 would've been great but those things just kept throwing off what could have been. Anyway that's my opinion, If you disagree then please don't hesitate to share your thoughts with me as long as there is no swearing.**

**If anything Rio 2 was a catalyst to my country's loss in the tournament, my feelings after we lost were the same after watching Rio 2, not to mention both the tournament and movie didn't succeed with any songs or celebrities. But I am a good sport, and so what if we lost this match to a European team, other countries deserve victories so citizens may be proud of who they are, not just one country, because nobody is better than anyone and to believe we are only speaks the language of war and hate.**

**The only reason I saw Rio 2 is because I had a dream before the release, a dream that was the scene I wrote about Tiago and Blu in the end of the first chapter of this story.**

Blu set down his son Tiago in his little bedroom set apart from the ones his sisters were gently snuggled in right above his head. He took one long good look at him, Tiago may be one of the most rambunctious chicks of his brood, but in his sleep he was like a little angel. Smiling at life, happy for what he had and who he lived it with.

Blu smiled at him, carefully stroking the side of his head down to the tip of his maturing little beak with a primary. To him it felt like only yesterday that he was once something more miniscule and complex than a cellular organism developing in the meek stages of life surrounded by a fragile white shell coating.

Those may have been the longest most hardest few weeks of Blu's adolescence so far, but he remembered Jewel stuck by him the same way he was for her.

Blu perched himself next to the base of his sleeping quarters with a wing over his son's head. He looked just like him; he remembers when he was just a little chick some years back; all the trouble he caused Linda's household. It was then that the Gunderson's were trying to break him of his natural wild instincts otherwise they'd have to get rid of him, from then on it was nothing but books and athletics.

Blu chuckled a bit, he and Tiago were not too far off. Sometimes he may drive his folks up the wall, but he in some ways he likes his son. He admired his sleeping form; he couldn't believe that someone as young as him could make something this wonderful with someone so beautifully magnificent.

That's when he remembered, Jewel, and their most romantic night in all their life. It was the night after their wedding, somewhat a night relatively auspicious like this one. He remembered their tree house in what used to be the now obsolete macaw preserve, his mind was racing with confusion. Blu remembered being unsure about what marriage was, what it meant to give your heart and soul to someone, he was sitting at the base of their porch watching the stars shoot in the sky wondering if it meant anything to him if he was married at all, who was he to deserve a free spirited woman like Jewel;_ 'Are we really chained to each other birds?' _he remembered thinking to himself _'Can I really protect her, I know it's my responsibility…but I'm just, I mean I'm not mature enough to handle myself…but I have to, and if I can't, would she think any less of me for it…what if, what if I don't deserve her?'_ he sulked almost half the night, Jewel appeared from behind him, gently enwrapping her wings around her young mate's body. Sighing pleasantly at what felt like the happiest night of her life, Blu found himself feeling more at ease the more Jewel's positive energy rubbed off on him.

He could feel every feather of hers, each one so smooth, so silky, so perfectly interlaced between a soft parade of exotic majesty that was once thought rare as the last of the species, but to Blu there was no other bird like this one. The more he felt her gentle touch the more he craved for her, with innocent closed eyes he slowly rubbed his head along her sleek curve.

'_what's going on Blu?'_ was his thoughts, Jewel was so gentle to him, their beaks rubbing next to one another, breathing in each other's scent which almost became too much for them. The more they knew the other's scent the more they wanted each other, both wings enlaced around the other's body in a tight yet exquisite embrace.

_Back to the present…_

Blu didn't remember just how long they could have possibly held each other, maybe forever was the right term for it, he could never possibly forget Jewel's warmth, her touch, her love. He re opened his eyes with a gentle sigh, once again they were fixated on what the events of that night produced, a warm little biological bundle of feathers that only brought the best out of what was the greatest single moment of his life..a son.

"Blu?" a familiar voice he heard from the back of his mind and into the reality of their home.

He turned around "Jewel…"

She looked at him for only a second, then switching her attention to the ground feeling uncertain. It was clear in the sullen look on her face that she was feeling guilty about something.

Blu felt a concern towards his mate so he asked "Is something wrong?"

"N-no, I was just watching you and Tiago," she admitted, clawing the ground a bit.

Blu breathed, he knew it was his fault about the affects of their unsuccessful dinner that night, he got up to approach her "…Look, Jewel. I'm really sorry about what happened, I, I've just never really –"

However his apologetic speech was cut off once Jewel inserted her beak with his. This was confusing to Blu, however he decided to go with it since he couldn't resist falling into a state of euphoria whenever he locked beaks with Jewel.

Jewel departed their beaks almost as pleasure fully as it was uniting them.

Blu was still feeling confused about all this, the last thing he would expect is a sign of intimacy over his attitude just recently.

"I..I.."

"You don't have to apologize," Jewel donned a pleasant smile, reverting to placing a wing at the side of his head to admire his cute face as she explained angelically "…Blu, whatever reason it bothers you to talk about your family, it's okay,"

Despite how nice it felt Jewel giving him affection this way Blu still felt a little sorry "Really?"

"Really. Look I understand how this felt to me once, it hurts, but you haven't lived as long as I have and I don't want to put you through that in any way. What matters is that you do have a family," she smiled, and Blu found the courage to return it generously "You have the kids, and you have me. You're more than enough bird for me, but you know what that's not what matters, nothing's more important to me than you, but most of all I realized there's nothing more important than us,"

As usual, Jewel was right, whoever his family was and whoever he might have turned out, it wasn't anywhere near as satisfying as what he had now.

But while they didn't notice it a certain little chick was deterred out of his sleep by his parent's conversation they were having.

"You know…" Blu sulked "I sometimes wonder why being a dad meant wanting to get rid of your own son…,"

Tiago was puzzled for a moment 'he wants to get rid of me?' he thought. But no, this couldn't be his father talking about him.

"Probably never liked me to begin with, so why should I care, I'm better off without him,"

"He doesn't like me," Tiago whispered to himself "he wants to get rid of me," the macaw chick felt guilty at this moment, so guilty his eyes welled up with tears as he crouched beneath his wings. "Dad doesn't like me,"

Blu kissed the top of Jewel's head, tucking his wing around her they both admired their three children in their sleep. Wherein Jewel rested her head along his neck, Together they held wings to look at the night sky, the moonlight shining brightly on their home through the thickets of leaves that cast a light on the two of them.

They nuzzled beaks for a while, once again they re established the magic they had felt earlier on, it was wrong of them to ruin their anniversary over a little squabble, but now they had nothing to ruin their special night together.

"Can I admit something to you?"

Blu nodded warmly.

"The best part about my life…" she admitted "…was the day I became, Mrs. Tyler Blu Gunderson,"

For some reason he lost that smile, he found himself still feeling guilt over something.

"Blu, what's wrong?" Jewel was confused.

"I'm sorry I ruined our anniversary," he apologized sadly "Something's wrong with me,"

"Nothing's wrong with you,"

"It was supposed to be nice, but I-I just,"

Jewel planted her beak onto his to keep him from further insinuating himself. Blu returned the kiss happily.

It was turning into a heated moment, the more they locked beaks the tighter their grasp on each other grew.

"I'm sorry," he continued to apologize between kisses.

"Don't be," Jewel proceeded.

"…I love you,"

"I love you too,"

The more this moment drove on the more their breaths began to shorten between lengths of stimulating passions. Jewel nuzzled her neck with Blu's whilst smoothing her wings along his back to his tail then back again. Blu felt his beak beneath the feathers of her elegant neck, breathing in that same sensual aroma that always drew him to her.

Getting lost in the warmth of Jewel's body, feeling her love with each eternal moment that slid by. Never taking eyes of each other for a moment, their feathers uniting in the undying bond they shared for one another.

It would be a night like many that Blu remembered sharing with Jewel, just the two of them, 'there's nothing more important than us,' Jewel's own words echoed in his mind.

All of a sudden those words created a dream in his head, visible, clear, so real that Blu felt himself living it.

(go to grooveshark)

**A Place In The Sun**

**The Rascals**

_Like a lone, lonely stream,_

_I keep on running towards a dream…_

In it the sky was a percolating stream of colors, extensive over everything a bird's eye could grasp.

_Moving on,_

_Moving on,_

_Like a branch on a tree,_

_I keep reachin' to be free,_

Blu remembers the first time their kids hatched at their birth, Blu was feeling uneasy at the moment but Jewel placed a wing over his restless wing with a sweet look of assurance.

Then the moment came, their first born Carla poked her head out first. Her young father was kind enough to remove the eggshell from her head with his beak. Being the precocious little type she's always been she staggered and fumbled to break free but ended up flat face on their nest.

Wanting to cry she was met by both her parents nuzzling their beak along her sweet little face.

_Moving on,_

_Moving on,_

_Cause there's a place in the sun,_

_Where there's hope,_

_Hope for everyone,_

_Where my poor restless heart,_

_It's gotta run_

It was flight time for their chicks, Jewel of course took charge in this lesson. Carla and Tiago of course were already apt and about the skies, all with the exception of their sibling Bia.

The young chick Bia was feeling nervous about this achievement. But her daddy was there to give her the best of hope, with his insistence he nudged her up in the air. She stumbled bit by bit but her father was always there to give her just that little extra boost she needed.

And together the family all took to the skies.

_There's a place in the sun,_

_And before my life is done,_

_I've gotta find me a place in the sun,_

_Like an old dusty road,_

_I get weary from the load,_

_Moving on,_

_Moving on,_

Blu was teaching Tiago how to become swift and agile like his father. Remembering how it was having their littlest ride on his back as he combed the trees and branches with his abilities while the females were off looking for food.

Soon and soon enough this new found ability gave him the fortitude to become more of a wild child, Jewel never forgave Blu for that.

_Like this child,_

_Child troubled earth,_

_I've been rolling since my birth,_

_Moving on,_

_Moving,_

_And I tell ya again,_

_Cause there's a place in the sun,_

_Where there's hope, hope for everyone,_

_That's where my poor restless heart,_

_It's gotta run, tell them_

_There's a place in the sun,_

_And before my life is done,_

_I've gotta find me a place in the sun,_

One day his wild spirit drove him too far when Tiago used Linda's clothesline as a flying trapeze to practice new tricks.

His father gave him clear warning before hand, but his son wouldn't listen. Eventually Tiago went too far and shot himself clear through Linda's window.

Marred by all the little shards of glass, wallowing so helplessly in his tears and pain. His father rushed to his rescue, taking him to Tulio's aviary.

He fussed along the way, but his father's calm assurance was enough to keep him still. Blu was there with his beak touching his son's beak so he wouldn't worry.

_You know,_

_When times are bad,_

_And you're feelin' sad,_

_I want you to always remember_

As a reward for being a brave little soldier Blu gave him ice cream to share upon returning to Linda's kitchen after they repaired the window together.

Sharing his trademark fist bump that he and Linda always did.

_That there's a place,_

_It's up in the sun,_

_And you know there's hope,_

_Hope for everyone,_

_That's where my poor restless heart,_

_It's gotta run,_

Randomly shifting to the present where the skies sailed all over the earth in an expansive aura of colors the kids fluttered on in a meadow of dreary crisp sunlight. Blu and Jewel were there maintaining a high altitude above their brood, whence Jewel decided to rub against Blu's body with a satisfied disposition.

'_there's nothing more important than us,' _she reminded him.

_You know,_

_There's a place in the sun,_

_And before my life is done,_

'_Nothing's more important to me than you," _Blu admitted with all his heart and soul. Wanting this moment to last forever.

_I've gotta find,_

_Me,_

_A place,_

_In the sun,_

[

…

]

It was a beautiful morning like many others, the two lovebirds were exactly where they found themselves recently. The breadth of the warm gentle sun resonated across their face feathers almost as pleasantly as each other's touch.

It was a heavy much needed sleep they shared, Jewel was enfolded beneath his wings, and there was no other place she wanted to be in than in the comfort of her mate protecting her.

Naturally they had to wake up, as much as they wanted to they couldn't stay in bed forever. The two opened their dreary content filled eyes to see each other looking bright in the morning.

"'Morning Jewel," Blu greeted her with a nice smile and an equally pleasant rub on the beak.

Jewel gave out a long yawn then gave him a kiss on the trough of his neck "'Morning honey,"

Could there possibly be anything sweeter? Blu didn't think so. Loving Jewel was like no other feeling on this earth.

Being met with the sweet sounds of the Amazon today felt like it would be a successful day. Blu didn't even feel unnerved about his father in law's proposition and what his decision might be, all that mattered to him was being with his beautiful wife.

"Happy Anniversary handsome," Jewel complimented him on his skills as a lover.

Blu thanked her by placing their heads together in a gentle nuzzle, Jewel followed suit, it was a pleasant sensation that made them stimulate themselves for each other. They were both afraid to carry this on again early in the morning, but what could they do? They couldn't resist giving in to each other's needs.

"Mom," said Carla.

"Dad," said her sister Bia.

That stopped the two of them dead in their tracks, it was enough to kill the moment. The last thing Blu and Jewel wanted was for their kids to figure out the birds and the bees the odd way.

They were both startled upon this "Huh, oh uh we-" Blu stuttered.

"W-we weren't doing anything," Jewel added.

"Tiago's gone,"

"What?" asked their father.

"Gone," Bia explained "he took off in the middle of the night,"

"Gone?" Jewel felt deeply concerned "How? Why would he leave?"

"He said something about how dad doesn't like him and he doesn't want to bother you anymore dad if it'll make you happy."

Blu still couldn't understand this "Where's this coming from?"

"I don't know," Carla shrugged "He felt pretty bad about it which is why he left,"

Well that was a total buzz kill to a pleasant morning. The things that boy gets himself into, his parents just couldn't believe it.

"C'mon let's go after him," Jewel heaved as she got up from their master nest.

"No," Blu laid her back down "I'll go after him and see what I can do about it, hopefully figure out what's wrong,"

Jewel decided it was best that way, they didn't want to loose another one of their chicks. So for the time being she would stay behind with the girls while Blu went out to search for their wandering son.

"You bring him back, okay?" Jewel reminded him.

"I will, see you soon,"

Blu spread out his wingspan a nice 180 degrees for the perfect windshear and was soon off in desperate search of Tiago.

'why do you do this Tiago?' Blu thought to himself along the way.

Hopefully he would find him and set his mind at ease, hopefully. He was seen in midflight by the females of the family through their tree, Jewel put a wing around each of them to share their feelings of distress over Blu and Tiago.

"Mom...?" asked Carla.

"Yeah honey," Jewel looked unnerved.

"…Why were you and Dad fighting earlier?" she asked with an innocent naïve tone of voice.

As if things weren't weird enough for Jewel, she had 'this' certain topic to deal with. She patted both her daughters on the back then found her footing.

"I'll try and explain it as best I can,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for keeping up with my story, but before I continue I have some news to share that I know you won't believe but I know I'm not lying and there isn't anything you can do to change that. Apparently someone, and I think some of you may know who that is starting with authors he's talked to like PinkLemonSprinkles, the fanfic family, and Phil Platter (and if you do you can PM me) has daddy issues and grew up around his mom and mostly women, which is why Jewel always hogged the kids so annoyingly much and Blu didn't get a jack shitting chance to have anything special with them but every other bird did and Blu was treated like a worthless good for nothing loser. It's sad really, I mean Jesus this is what happens when you take your personal issues out on a family movie, and then the audience has to swallow it. No wonder it turned out the way it did.**

**Piece of advice if you're reading this, get a therapist otherwise quit screwing with Rio and making it suck just because Blu is a father.**

**Aw who am I kidding, now that I know I know there is no hope of Blu ever being a father emotionally instead of biologically, and he'll keep on being treated the same and their so called 'family' will never change. Basically I give up any hope at all for Rio 3, the trailer pictures and other things will come out the same as they all were for Rio 2 and then the movie will end up in the same manner. But that's why I'm sticking to fanfiction, here authors know more about what a family is even if they don't have one or have issues with their own, my own mother went into a severe addiction that took her life and almost destroyed our family but that doesn't mean I love my dad more than I love her, I had to go through abuse both physical and emotional, I have many scars from those days, but that doesn't mean someone else can't be a good family just because mine wasn't. Because at first when I was a kid she was very sweet and she would always sing to me before bed, and then she took her own life, but I love BOTH my parents equally no matter what happens and I wouldn't want to treat my dad like a loser.**

**The way I pictured the macaws as a family is that Blu would be there for them to share wonderful moments and protect them and the kids would give Jewel the love and respect she deserves because she made it all possible, but from what it turned out to be it looks like there was no point in Blu and Jewel getting married or Blu saving Jewel.**

Who knows where but Tiago was sure to keep on going, stopping every so often to nibble on a piece of papaya or anything else he could get his talons on. It just wasn't fair, it really hurt the little chick to feel so out of place in his own home, 'what good is home?', he thought to himself.

What reason did he have to deserve this, maybe once or twice he went too far; maybe. But still why would his father have any reason to dislike him? It was these kinds of mental thoughts that kept him up all night to begin with. Virtually no sleep, just wandering through the night with his mind disturbing him.

All he knew is that he sure wasn't going anyplace he wasn't wanted. But for sure if he were to stay out here in the wild his mother and grandpa would send the whole tribe in pursuit to find him, it was only a matter of time until they did.

But where, where could he go that would be the last place they'd ever find him? 'That's it' he thought to himself.

"I'll move back to Rio," Tiago said to himself "Yeah; they'll never think to find me at mommy Linda's house,"

With that he snickered while rubbing his wings together, such a devious plan. It was sure to work, maybe too well, maybe this would be the last time he'd ever get to see his family. His grandpa, his sisters, his mother…his dad. Once again the tears started, as much as he wanted he couldn't fight it.

"Bye Mom, bye Bia, goodbye Carla, goodbye..Dad. Hope you guys have fun without me" he said before taking one last look at the Amazon, he spread out his wings and puffed up his stomach with a persistence to the west back to Rio.

He was headstrong in wanting to get away from it all that he picked up speed; the more he flapped the more he was beginning to lose it again.

It hurt, it just hurt so much for the little macaw. But not as much as it did bumping into another bird headfirst while he wasn't looking. Reverting back he landed flat on the ground.

Tiago rubbed his sore little head "Ow,"

The bird he rammed into turned out to be another blue spixs macaw like himself; only this one was an old female.

*bark* she barked at him for some reason, she was becoming more aggressive with him. Apparently she didn't like being disturbed; this was getting both scary and weird for Tiago. God knows why, but it looked like for whatever reason this bird thought it wasn't a bird, it looked like she thought she was some kind of dog.

But whatever was going on through her mind Tiago didn't like it.

*bark* *bark* *bark* she kept going "Uh, uh, get away. Leave me alone!"

He was sure to get the heck out of there but like a dog, as soon as he showed signs of fear she stood on the chase.

"Help!" Tiago yelled.

So desperate to get out of this situation he used up his bag of tricks to try and evade this dog macaw. Tiago zipped through the narrow thickets in the leaves small enough for him fly through but not her, however that wasn't enough and she cornered him from the other side.

He made a huge dive through the canopy, he had his eye on a wasp nest.

"Bingo," he torpedoed himself straight through the nest, making out with a few large wasps in his talons.

Once he was ready he fired them straight to his pursuer with everything he had, but for such an old bird she was really swift and agile; not to mention pretty noise.

"Aw shoot," Tiago felt hopeless.

With all the fear shooting through his body he worked up as much strength as he could spare to break free out of this. Bit by bit his barking pursuer was getting smaller and smaller, he was sure to lose her now.

Tiago kept going, focusing his attention only at the trees in the direction ahead of him, 'Rio here I come' he persisted.

However all his hopes were taken away once a large figure charged him from above. Plastering him cold on the grass with its talons, growling at him with an almost deadly glare. She neared her cold beak closer and closer to him.

All hoped seemed totally lost for Tiago at this point. The last thing he remembered was someone whistling from the distance.

"Hey!" whoever it was shouted "The heck's wrong with you you honky Ma you better get that boy outta your feet, and the drool outta your mouth, and get up here,"

Like a loyal companion the weird bird let go of Tiago and approached the bird. So shook up by the experience Tiago started to blubber again.

"Momma!" another macaw appeared, this time a female "Geez woman, there ain't no way I ever came outta you, I'm just gonna keep on sayin' it until I can believe it,"

As a typical canine she sat there looking all innocent with a cute whimper, based on the current evidence her daughter (as it seemed) just caved and petted her fuzzy head gently.

"Don't act all innocent," she chuckled "Aw mom what am I gonna do with you?"

Shifting from that clueless scenario the macaws finally took notice of the little chick who was wallowing in a puddle of his own tears.

The male was the first to ask "Hey, wathcha cryin' for boy,"

But it was no use trying to get any words out, he was too sad and shaken to speak. The mates – from what one could probably guess – decided to be a little more sympathetic and lend a wing to the disturbed little boy.

The female, despite what her mother may be, approached Tiago with a nice warm motherly vibe. The second she placed a wing on him Tiago wanted to fly away, but they wouldn't allow him that while getting the wrong idea of them.

He fussed all over, but it only made the birds get amused over his behavior.

"Hey, hey, where're you goin'?" they held him firmly but gently."Geez kid, chill," the male chuckled.

It was useless to resist so he buried himself in the female's feathers and continued to throw a tantrum. She was really nice to him, like his own mother, he noticed, patting him on his back to soothe him. The male patted him gently, they both smiled at him, despite what he might have thought of them at first they seemed like a really decent pair of birds.

"There we go, there we go, shh-shh," she put her head besides his "What's wrong?"

Tiago found the strength to find his speech, coming out muffled with a few stutters in between words "M-my d-dad hates me!" his eyes burst out in tears again.

The two macaws felt touched by this poor little wandering chick, whoever he was, he needed help. But they could tell he wasn't getting it at home.

"Aww don't look so down," the male wiped the tears from beneath his pupils with his right wing "Boy you look almost as bad as you feel. You oughtta get somethin' to eat first,"

"Would you like that?" the female looked at him with those sweet honey almond eyes of hers.

Though his plans were to leave first things first, Tiago thought it wouldn't be so bad to stick around and have a bite before he left on his big journey back to the city.

Yeah, a little food wouldn't hurt, what did he have else to lose anyway was his thoughts on it.

He agreed with an innocent nod of the head "Uh-huh,"

"Great," the male clapped his wings together "Momma let's go,"

He pulled together a vine he was carrying with and strapped it on tight around her neck. She started to growl but her son-in law wasn't taking any risks or excuses this time.

"I said let's go!" he tugged hard, pulling her only a few inches with him.

"Sorry about Momma," the female apologized to Tiago "She may be a little…off, but she don't mean any harm,"

"She's your mom?" Tiago wondered curiously.

[…]

When they suggested dinner Tiago took more than his fair share of beatles, larva, and other types of insects they had laying around the large hollow where they lived. He dug in like a monster; a whole beak festered with beetle juice painting it green.

But he didn't stop there; no, it didn't seem enough for him. Snapping the thorax off a wasp like piece of chicken would be to a human being, then moving on to crickets that went down like lays potato chips, he mudded his beak until his hunger was quenched and went out with a large-

*Beeeeellllchchch*

He patted his tummy with a satisfied look on his face. The two mates looked at with a queer look, "Uhh," Tiago was starting to feel sorry for his table manners.

"That was awesome!" the male macaw slapped him on his back.

He doubled forward, Tiago's face met the rock he was eating off of. "Oww, gee thanks,"

"Want some more ya freakin' animal?" the female offered him another leaf full of bugs to munch off of.

Tiago rubbed his wings together wickedly "Sure!" once again he wolfed down the whole pallet with his beak, then he was starting to talk with his beak full "Gosh I never had bugs for breakfast, ohmph sorry," he excused his manners.

"Naw you kiddin' kid, manners never got nobody nowhere," the male was modest to him.

From what it looked like it seemed as though etiquette wasn't really much of a hot topic where they lived. All you could see was a bunch of peels, left over insects, not to mention sap hanging from the walls. How does a bird live in these conditions, but to Tiago it was his idea of paradise, you could do whatever you want, act however you want, you didn't even have to bother cleaning up after yourself like his mother kept nagging on him, meeting these birds Tiago had to wonder if he was adopted into the wrong family.

That's when he remembered, his family, and why he was so upset earlier on. Suddenly his stomach wasn't feeling so wild anymore, he set aside his leaf to let all the bugs buzz off.

"There it is," the female noticed "There goes that same sad face, what's wrong kid?"

"Nothing," he lied.

"Well you don't have to tell us jack about anythin' if you don't feel like it, wouldn' hurt but your business is your own," the male patted him on the back gently.

"Thanks sir,"

"Ricki," he smiled, he got up to introduce his family starting off with the one who thought she was a dog "That's my mom in law Lolita,"

She barked with a cheery expression, her son in law patted her head. Then he introduced her to his mate.

"And that's my momma," he joked suggestively, however she didn't like it and she bumped him hard on the stomach.

"The heck's wrong with you, there's a child present," she glared at him, but immediately changing it to a more pleasant look once she introduced herself to Tiago "My name's Lola,"

Tiago shook her wing "Hi, it was really cool meeting you guys,"

"So where're you headed anyway since your off from home wherever that is," Ricki wondered.

"I don't have a home," Tiago explained a bit solemnly enough to notice "…at least not anymore, my family doesn't want me there, so I'm going to live in the city with my mommy Linda,"

"The city!" they seemed surprised.

"Boy," Ricki judged "this kids' tougher'n we thought, I mean to live in the city. You must really hate your family,"

Tiago shook his head "That's not it,"

"Well'n what is it then?" Lola kindly perched herself beside him with a nice wing laced around his tiny body "You can tell us, your surrounded by friends here,"

He felt jittery at the moment. "Really, you guys are my friends?"

But before he could answer he heard an eerie squawk coming in from where the entrance was. From it popped another blue macaw, only this one was much younger than all the rest with a funky jazz of feathers coming from up his neck then dangling at the top of his head.

"Guess who's home?" he hollered so intrusively, one could tell he had about as much if not less of a tainted character like the rest of the flock.

"Shoot, that's my man!" he slapped Ricki's wing, soon he happened to notice the strange little bird sitting at where they usually eat "The heck is this character?"

Lola slapped him upside his head strongly "Boy," she scolded him "Where's your manners? We have a guest in our tree,"

"Cool it Ma, geez I was only…"

"Zip it jack head. Axle, say hi to our new friend,"

Axle spit on his left foot then held it out as his own way of gesturing hello to him. Tiago liked this game, so he did likewise with his right foot and shook Axle's generously, however being much older he used his strength to bob him up and down.

"'Sup," was his way of saying hello "Aw sweet, beetles," he shoved him aside and wolfed down the rest of what Tiago left over with as less manners as possible.

"Don't mind this moron," Ricki ruffled his son's head "May not look like much but he's my special idiot and we love him,"

"Love you too daddy-o," he said with a beak full, afterwards letting out an enormous belch.

Tiago admired how much Ricki appreciated his son Axle despite how anti social or seemingly obnoxious he may be, both his parents seemed to love their son very much no matter what he may be.

"Cool," his down trodden face returned.

"What's your problem soda-head?" Axle kept on munching "Don't you love your daddy or what the hay?"

Tiago was getting a bit irriated by his remark "Wull sure I do,"

"Sure don't act like it," Ricki smirked.

"I have the best dad in the world…" Tiago explained, he helped himself to another cricket while he was at it "…He's the youngest dad in the whole Amazon and that's what makes the other kids jealous, and he's super brave too, you know he once saved a whole flock of birds against a bunch of humans?"

That only made the family chuckle, Lola giggled a slight remark "The things these boys come up with,"

"It's true," he whined "My dad is strong, and he has guts like no other bird I ever met, and I wanna be just like him when I grow up,"

"But that don't explain why you're so ready to leave the jungle," said Ricki.

Once again he found his disheartened face "…because he doesn't like me,"

"Says who?" Axle spit disgustingly.

"He did," he looked down at the floor "He said he wanted to get rid of me and that he was better off without me,"

That changed Ricki and Lola, they looked at each other for a moment. They decided the best thing to do was give him some hard advice.

Lola lifted the bottom half of his beak with a primary and looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I don't believe that," she said sweetly, however it confused him.

"What?"

"A sweet little fun guy like you," she smiled "I don't believe it for a second,"

"B-but my dad said…"

"Forget what your daddy said," Ricki came in next to them "do you love your daddy?"

"Sure I do, but..."

"Well then what good is there in arguing about it? What matters is that you love him, and nobody but nobody, even your dad isn't going to change that. You only get one chance to be a son, but you really want to throw that away?"

Tiago thought deeply about it, despite how he felt earlier and the night before, what didn't change was the fact that he enjoyed being the son of Tyler Blu Gunderson; otherwise he wouldn't have cried as much as he did.

"N-no, I guess,"

"Well then there's your answer," Lola rubbed his head "And I'm sure that deep down your daddy loves you just as much. And losing you isn't going to make him any better or feel any happier,"

"It isn't?"

That's when Ricki stepped in, this time more seriously than one could believe, he spoke in a tone of experience for some reason "Believe me, I know. You see I once had a son several years back, just a year after Axle was born,"

"Really?" asked Tiago "Where is he,"

Now Ricki and Lola were starting to feel a little sentimental, Ricki continued to explain "I don't know. It's been over sixteen years, just a few days old and somebody took him away. Never saw him again,"

"Gee, I'm sorry,"

"But how could you be if you wanna do the same thing and leave your family?"

That suddenly hit Tiago. I mean these birds were the nicest most coolest bunch he's ever met, but still they felt empty after losing a family member. Tiago didn't want to do that to his mom and dad and his siblings.

"Yeah," Tiago looked down "Yeah, I…I guess you're right,"

He suddenly felt the ability to smile again, he was sure to feel better about himself now and forget about his plans of going to the city.

Lola was kind enough to give him a kiss on the head, as sweet enough to cheer up his spirits. He picked himself from off his stool to make way for heading back home.

"Thanks again for the food mister, I really wish I could stay but I have to get home,"

That's when Lolita began to whimper over the thought of their new family friend leaving. She rubbed her head playfully on him, this time Tiago found it both humorous and nice.

"We understand," said Lola "Go on home to your folks…Uh…"

"Tiago Gunderson," he stated proudly with a puffed up chest "…and proud of it,"

"Well it was nice meeting you Tiago," Ricki slapped his back "Hope to see you again soon,"

"Thanks," he made way for the entrance, but he soon turned back to look at them one last time "You know, you guys are my type of birds. How come I haven't seen you before?"

"Who would take us?" they all said together as a family.

"Shoot we've been kicked out of every part of the Amazon and back," Ricki laughed.

Lola added humorously "You're the first bird that stood our company for more than a minute,"

Even Tiago found himself laughing, next he decided to say his goodbyes "Well I'll be flying then, thanks again for the food Lola, I hope you guys find your son someday,"

"Oh that's alright," Ricki shrugged "Instead we got a rooster to take his place,"

He whistled to call in their house hold friend who turned out to be a petite chicken. Which Tiago found weird considering even he knew it wasn't a rooster, but he didn't want to argue with his friends.

"Say by to Tiago, Gus," he petted her head.

The chicken balked with a crazy feather flap. After that odd scene was over Tiago made his way back to the tribe.

He was feeling a lot better about himself, his stomach was satisfied, his mind was clear. Nothing could make him feel better than to soon be back in the comfort of his loving family, even if they weren't the type of family he preferred like Ricki and Lola.

'Who wouldn't like them' he thought, it must've been bad being all alone simply because no other bird could take their behavior. But they were happy being alone as a family and Tiago had his own relatives to attend to.

"Tiago!" someone called out from a distance.

"Tiago!" he heard it again, this time it was more audile and more clear, it sounded familiar.

That's when he recognized his father's voice.

"Dad!" he hollered.

He picked up speed to head faster in the direction the voice was coming from. Making a loop swiftly between the branches to spare no seconds in wasting time, he flew faster the more his father's voice came nearer.

Once he barged past an enormous tree blocking his way he could see his father from a distance, he looked worried, also very concerned.

"Dad!" he shouted.

That's when Blu noticed his son, but not before his son could ram into him with all his speed and strength. Pummeling his father onto a branch, he held him tightly around his neck, refusing to let go.

"Tiago where've you been?" Blu demanded "Your mom and I've been worried sick about you,"

"Really?" Tiago picked up his head to look at him "Y-you were worried about me,"

"Of course I was," Blu looked on him with an almost hurt look "…you're the only son I have; I don't want to lose you for any reason,"

Tiago felt an enormous weight lifted off his heart as his father held him. Rather than to let the tears over power him he gave in his emotions to give his father a strong hug, Blu returned it warmly, being the sweet father that he was that Tiago had taken the wrong idea of.

"I love you Dad," the poor little macaw blubbered.

"I love you too…son,"

"Aww," some voices said from around them.

The father and son pulled themselves out of the hug to realize that their friends were watching the whole thing.

"Let's hear it for our young daddy and his son," said Nico.

The tribe cheered all together, Blu and Tiago could see Jewel and the girls from a distance feeling touched by the fact that they patched their relationship.

Together Nico and Pedro decided to celebrate a family brought together. Picking up a few flower pods a group of macaws proceeded to play trumpet.

(grooveshark)

_**A Ray Of Hope**_

**The Rascals **

_Most people got soul if they wanna try  
Let love be your goal and let it fly  
Cause it's easy to hate and to draw a line  
But error is human forgiveness is divine_

I know a lot of people who think like me  
That this world can be a place that's filled with harmony  
First there's a lot of things we've got to rearrange  
Put an end to hate and lies  
So peace can come and truth shall reign  
As long as there is a ray of hope

Lord, I don't mind going out and doin' my work  
Light up the way to brotherhood  
Help us to make His dream understood

Sometimes the road gets a little bit rough  
Your strength is all gone, you had enough  
But there's people who win without making fists  
Our world won't survive lest we think like this

I can't imagine any greater need  
To treat each other as we'd like to be  
It's a gas just knowing what is yet to come  
Not unless we get together  
Got to get together one by one

As long as there is a ray of hope  
Lord, I don't mind goin' out and doin' my work  
Light up the way to brotherhood  
I got to keep on searchin', keep on searchin'  
Till I find out  
Keep on searchin', keep on searchin'  
Till I find out  
Keep on searchin', keep on searchin'  
Till I find out

Gonna take a little look way down inside  
Gotta find out Lord, why I'm alive  
We'll pray for a day when all men are free  
And people can live like they're meant to be  
Meanwhile it's all up to you and me  
Start working together towards this dream

As long as there is a ray of hope  
Lord, I don't mind goin' out and doin' my work  
Light up the way to brotherhood  
Help us to make His dream understood  
As long as there is a ray of hope  
I got to wait my turn till I can vote  
As long as there is a ray of hope

**That ends this chapter, sure as hell nothing like that will ever happen in Rio 3. It would happen but they would so cut out Blu and replace that beautiful moment with his son and give it to Jewel like they always do, or with any other bird besides Blu.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fort those of you who misunderstood my last review in chapter 3 I never in god's name meant that Blu was a bad father, I was trying to say that they don't give him a chance to be a father because Jewel hoggs the kids and any bird gets in the way of him being with his family, especially Roberto. Also the so called Rio Judger, if you are a judger then it is pretty stupid that you judge my story just because you disagree with my opinion since it's fans like me that made Rio 2 the failure it turned out to be, if it is so perfect and special then obviously you don't have a family or you treat your father the same way and don't care just like Jewel does. I am only going to say this once and if you disagree then you can kindly do so by PMing me, but I am a wife and a mother and I would never treat my husband the way Jewel treats Blu like crap. He risks his life for her and Rio 2 is how she treats him, she only cares about the kids and could care less about him obviously, being with another bird at the celebration of her return and she can't even be with her own husband but she can sure as hell notice their kids, their own kids while she ignores her husband, their own kids, and her husband can't even be with them. And another bird bonds with their son but for sure she only cares about that and doesn't care about what Blu does. And while Blu is treated like a loser and shown up by Roberto she is loving to her kids while horrible to Blu and she expects Blu to call that home, oh sure he's supposed to stop thinking about himself, well she sure as hell doesn't. Marriage is strictly just a title for Blu and Jewel because Jewel doesn't live up to that and acts like she isn't married, the only title she lives up to is mother, but I honestly don't care about any moment or second she spends or talks to with her kids because of the horrible way she treats Blu.**

"There's my favorite kid," Roberto greeted Blu with open wings and rubbing his head playfully, he enjoyed this but Blu didn't "How're you doin' this morning?"

"I'm fine Roberto, could you let me go?" Blu asked.

"So have you come to give me your answer yet son?" Eduardo asked him.

"I did sir," Blu admitted slightly hesitant but for his reasons he was going to pull through this "…I've decided that, yes, I would like to lead the tribe when it's my turn,"

However this wasn't the sort of reaction Eduardo was expecting from Blu, he could note the diffident tone in his answer that he wasn't one hundred percent on this matter "You don't act so confident…is something wrong?"

Blu wanted to say no but he couldn't lie to his father in-law, he may as well had to confess.

"Well, uhm, the thing is. It's not so much that _I _want to do it for myself, I'd be lying if I said I was,"

"Well then why are you doing it?" he was curious.

"I'm doing this for Tiago,"

"Oh…?"

Blu explained with the deepest sincerity "Well I, uh…you see my own father never really left me much to build on. Or that I ever knew him, or that he was ever there for me."

Both Eduardo and Roberto were taken aback by his statement. There expressions never changed, their attention was dead focused on what he had to say with a deep lament.

"But this is my chance to give something to my son so maybe he could grow up without being ashamed of his dad,"

Eduardo looked on him with an understanding face "I understand…well, no I don't really. But I can see how it must feel, to be this young; and to wander around this world wondering who you are. And I know for sure you don't want that for Tiago,"

Blu nodded. Eduardo placed a wing around his shoulder and smiled.

"You're a good bird Blu, strong, brave. But my encouragement isn't going to help you if you don't learn to believe in yourself,"

"Yeah," replied Blu "thanks, I guess,"

"Cheer up kid," Roberto also placed one wing around him like a good friend "who ever your old man is, it's his loss,"

Blu didn't want to think about this anymore so he released himself to give him some space. He flew off with his final decision through and behind him for now. Right now he had his family to worry about.

[…]

The five macaws headed out for the far side of the habitat where they might obtain some time for themselves. They were sure not to wander too far off to stay under the supervision of the tribe; that was one lesson Blu learned to apply.

The site was a pleasant one; they could take in all the quite it had to offer them. These trees were so compact with their leaves that almost amplified the outside sounds, only to let a few chirps or buzzing from insects in.

Not to mention all the shade it provided them was a cool gentle feeling, with a crack view opening between two large trees where they could gaze at a nice long meadow. They found a cozy spot where they could settle down and eat.

Jewel provided the food for them, carrying it in a large palm leaf they had more than enough. A few assorted star fruit, berries, nuts, and a nice ripe banana she would split with her husband for later on.

As soon as all the food was assorted on the ground Blu took the large leaf and set it between two large trees. Being sure to tie one end tightly around a protruding branch stub along with the other end, he carefully measured the depth of the inside to make sure it was ample space enough for two.

(grooveshark)

**Groovin'**

**The Rascals**

_Groovin_

_On a Sunday afternoon,_

_Realin' _

_Couldn't get away too soon,_

Jewel proceeded to hand the food to her family "Carla, what do you want?"

She was a bit indecisive, everything looked good, she prodded the tip of her beak with her wing to choose.

"I want the starfruit," she made up her mind.

"No fair I wanted the starfruit, I always get stuck with berries," Bia protested.

"It's okay miss fussy," Jewel assured her middle child "I'm sure your sister's willing to share,"

"Why do I have to share?" Carla asked greedily.

"Because I said so," she stared at her eldest seriously.

"Fine, alright sis," Carla consented.

"Yay," Bia cheered "I want those peaches,"

Blu handed a few generously to Bia, last but not least there was their youngest to worry about.

"I want some nice fat beetles!" he exclaimed.

That posed as a strange reply to both of his parents. Their family usually didn't eat that kind of variety of food, no all of a sudden Tiago wants to munch on an armored insect.

"Where's this coming from?" Jewel wondered.

"I want to munch on something crunchy and juicy,"

"But why beetles?" asked Blu.

"Because I just love them," he confessed happily.

"Well I'm sorry," said his mother "But you're just going to have to stick with what we've got," Tiago fussed and crossed his wings together.

He decided to choose whatever without complaining. It didn't really matter to him what he got, what his heart desired was something crawly and dead.

_I can't imagine anything that's better,_

_The world is ours whenever we're together,_

_There ain't a place I'd like to be instead,_

"Who wants a slice?" Blu held out their prized mango, immediately their three chicks beamed with excitement.

"oo, oo, me I want one," Bia jumped.

"Save some for me," said Carla.

They were all too eager that they crowded around their father in jumping joy. Blu fended them off to keep their greedy feathers to themselves.

"Okay, okay," he tried to cool them down "There's enough mango for everybody, we each get how many slices, Bia?"

Bia took this moment to sum up the parts that would suit her family "Well judging by the size of the diameter, proportionate to the number of servings I think that five slices cut individually by 40 degrees ought to do it. May I please have the first slice?"

"Uh-huh," Blu looked at her suspiciously "So you'd get that big piece while we're all stuck with a smaller slice,"

Bia felt embarrassed at her attempts to foil her father and her family into getting the biggest slice by using her intelligence to her own advantage.

"You egg-head," Carla pushed her "You're trying to cheat us,"

"That's not fair!" Tiago complained.

"Alright, alright, cool it," Jewel demanded "everybody gets the same slice, or nobody gets anything at all. Got it?"

"That sounds fair," Carla agreed for them.

With that in mind Blu diligently inspected the mango, turning it from all sides, then proceeded to slice it down the middle with his talon. Moving on to the second curve he repeated the same process profusely to get the same slice for each one.

Starting with the first one he handed it to Carla who took it with a nice smile. Then the next slice was handed down to Bia, then down to Tiago. Then lastly to his darling angel, who gave him a kiss in return.

"Bottoms up," Blu retrieved his slice.

Together the family dug in to that delectable juicy piece of fruit. Licking the roofs of their beaks clean to savor each succulent taste.

"Mmm," Jewel slurped "There's nothing like a good mango to –"

*beeelllchhhh* Tiago burped.

"Tiago," Blu moaned. "Really"

*belch* Jewel burped "My bad,"

That's when everybody started to giggle to themselves, however Blu wasn't all too amused.

"Really Jewel?"

"C'mon honey, you know you ought to start acting more your age and live a little,"

"I'm sorry but I was raised in a household with manners and proper etiquette and I'm not gonna-" *BEEELLLLCHHH* he let out loudly.

That left their faces stunned. As shocking as it was, at the same time a little embarrassing for Blu, but what could he do about it.

"Well if you can't beat'em join'em," he shrugged.

That's when the whole family burst out laughing. "Alright dad!" Tiago encouraged him.

Once they got tired of that they moved on to their own individual activities. Carla, who had ingested the most food found herself getting a little dreary, letting out a nice little yawn her mother could tell a little rest was good for her. So she perched herself on the leaf hammock that Blu made with her daughter in her wings, gently rocking her in a nice little nap followed by the sweet gentle sounds of her mother's humming.

Bia was interested in exploring to see what other mysterious types of flora and fauna she could lay her cautious observant eyes on.

"Dad if you don't mind can I go out and explore a bit?" she asked nicely.

"Uh sure, it's alright," he assured her "Just don't wander too far off,"

"And be sure to make it back in time," Jewel added.

"Thank-you," she fluttered prodigiously in the opposite direction of the picnic area.

_Just groovin,_

_Down a crowded avenue,_

_Realin'_

_Couldn't get away too soon,_

_No no no no,_

There was that quite once again, embed with the sounds of Jewel's humming and Tiago playing jet fighter with a few twigs.

Blu continued to sit down, with his wings wrapped around his legs. He looked at Tiago, just wondering. Then he picked up an exceptional left over pecan. He tossed it up and down continuing to think. He looked more at it, this time with a keen eye, then he looked at his son. That's when an idea popped into his head.

"Hey Tiago," Blu called for him "Come here,"

Tiago reverted from what he was doing and obeyed his father. He perched himself next to him immediately.

"What's up dad?"

Blu continued to throw the oval shaped pecan to make sure "I, uh…" he pursed his two beak halves "You wanna play football?"

"Sure!" he exclaimed "What's football, is that like soccer?"

"Well, in a sense. It's a type of game we play up north; a lot of kids in America my age do it, really popular,"

"Oh, well okay, I'm game if you are," he agreed.

"You two have fun," Jewel waved at them.

"Oo, Dad will you carry me?" Tiago jumped up and down.

"Sure why not," Blu smiled, then he honored his sons' wishes and soon they were off into the meadow. But not before Blu could pick up four long twigs to fit the object of the game.

_We'll keep on spending sunny days this way,_

_Wer'e gonna talk and laugh our time away,_

_I feel it comin' closer day by day,_

_Life would be ecstasy _

_You and me so let's keep_

_Groovin_

_On a Sunday afternoon_

_Realing couldn't get away too soon,_

_Groovin_

_Ah ah ah_

_Groovin_

Blu procured the suitable spot for their game, a nice soft patch of dirt, none too rugged or moist, just right for their game. He secured the suitable length that they would need to play, stabbing the first two twigs in the earth a good two feet apart from each other, then he moved on to the next goal post several yards apart.

"Hey this is like soccer," Tiago gleemed "do we get to kick the ball,"

"We do," Blu explained "But not as much as you think,"

"What do you mean?"

Blu walked on with the pecan in his wings then continuingly tossing it into the other and back "Well the object of the game is to get the ball, or in this case the ball shaped pecan. And shoot it into your goal over there," he pointed in the direction to the east where the second goal was "What you can do is kick, but when you do," he placed the pecan in the dirt "the other guy, in this case me or vice versa, has to try and steal the ball away from his opponent using his wings, not his feet, and do whatever it takes to get it into the other team's goal. Got that?"

"I think," Tiago scratched his head with his talons "So once you kick it I have to steal it from you and take it to your goal,"

"That's if you can get past me," Blu smirked "But I'll go easy on you since it's your first time,"

"Try me daddy-o," Tiago challenged him with fiery competitive eyes "I can take anything you can dish out,"

"Well prepare to eat your words," Blu caught his competitive flare.

The father and son took their places. Since there were only two of them Blu stood next to Tiago to give him space to catch the ball and try and receive it into his goal.

"Blue, twenty one, hut-hut!" Blu shouted.

"What does that mean?" asked Tiago.

How could he have forgotten to go over that rule "Aw sorry, that means go-"

Tiago charged the ball with all his strength and speed before his father could finish "You little scamp," Blu was amusingly annoyed with him. The ball was sent straight up into the air, the father and son charged with all their speed to be the first to retrieve it.

Tiago unleashed his wild competitive fury in an effort to catch the ball. It was an almost impasse on both their parts, both sides seemed almost equally matched. Blu was ahead for a few seconds, then later on Tiago was in the lead, then Blu, then Tiago, then back again, it was hard to tell who would be head first.

With a final ounce of strength Tiago dive bombed straight into the ball's direction and caught it. Savoring his postponed victory to evade his dad, "Gotta be faster than that dad," he smirked.

Tiago carefully but firmly grasped the ball in his talons then made headway for his father's goal post.

"You think you can get away from me that easy," Blu gloated "I brought you into this world and now I'm gonna take you out,"

Blu made a huge air leap straight towards his son with open wings ready to scoop. But being the small evasive type that he was Tiago managed to skim free.

"Nice try apple pie!" Tiago laughed mischievously.

Nonetheless Blu was persistent in stopping him no matter what the cost. This time there was no mercy, Blu picked up his wings to gain the ample strength needed to take down Tiago. Inch by inch his target kept drawing closer and closer to him, until finally "Gotcha," he grabbed him.

The two fumbled straight to the ground, kicking up dirt in all directions. They were surrounded by a cloud of dust, coughing and wheezing; once Blu's eyesight cleared from the smog of dirt he realized he still had Tiago in his grasp.

"Ha, good effort but it looks like Daddy wins this one," Blu smirked.

"Oh Dad," Tiago smiled an evil grin once all of the cloud had cleared up from the air.

As it turned out they were both smacked in the middle of the goal post with Tiago holding the ball past the marker. There was no doubt about it, Tiago had beaten his young father in this game.

"USA, USA, USA!" Tiago cheered, then he spiked the ball and put up a victory dance "Aw yeah, Mr. T wins!"

"Great job son," Blu ruffled up his head feathers.

"I love football!" he picked up the pecan "You're the greatest Dad,"

'Dad', that stabbed him a mental thought. For some reason he was beginning to picture himself in Tiago's place, he could see the once little Tyler Blu Gunderson who lived in Minnesota. The little Blu was saying 'You're the greatest Dad! I wanna be just like you when I grow up! Go long!"

Blu immediately snapped back into reality once the ball knocked him out of his subconscious. "Ow," Blu rubbed his head.

"Dad?" Tiago complained "Get your head in the game,"

"Huh, oh uh good game Tiago," Blu put a feather up to imitate a thumbs up gesture "You did good,"

"Thanks to you I did," he toyed with the ball "Gosh you're a lot of fun you know that, I really love having fun with you. Thanks Dad,"

"Yeah, sure," Blu continued to rub his head, but this time to soothe out that mental image "I, uh *cough* I love you son,"

"I love you too Dad," Tiago smiled "Let's play some more,"

"S-sure, sounds like fun, but uh maybe you ought to let your sisters have a chance at football," he suggested.

"Oh, okay. But you'll play with us right?" Tiago balanced the ball on his beak.

"Sure," he coughed.

Tiago took this alone time to practice his throws to test out his wing strength. Blu flew away to wherever he could find solitude. Neither of them knew it but during the whole escapade they were being observed by the female of the family who enjoyed their game but who felt confused at the sudden change of pace that Blu drew on the second Tiago showed his admiration for his father. Something was bothering Blu, Jewel could tell, most likely it was still about his business with his lineage, whatever it was.

She followed Blu secretly. The girls greeted him but he didn't respond, they went out to play with their youngest sibling. Blu went to find himself a nice quiet spot, overlooking the huge habitat that would once be his to take care of, he perched himself glumly, resting his head on his wings he let out a long deep sigh. All he had was the wind going through each intricately settled feather that offered comfort but no console, but what could?

Jewel appeared from behind the tree that was positioned next to him, she looked at him with disdained eyes that felt a deep guilt. She wanted to help Blu, she wanted to make him feel better…but?

"_Are you lonesome, tonight…?"_ she sang softly, her voice camouflaged itself with the wind "_Do you miss me, tonight, are you sorry, we drifted apart_?"

Blu didn't respond, he could hear her but he staged his ground looking bleak into dead space.

"_Does your memory strain, to a brighter summer day, when I kissed you, and called you sweetheart? Do the chairs in your parlor, seem empty and bare, do you gaze at your doorstep, and picture me there? Is your heart filled with pain, shall I come back again? Tell me dear, are you lonesome, tonight?"_

That's when Jewel revealed herself from her hidden place to approach her disturbed young husband, continuing to sing in the process.

"_I wonder if, you're lonesome tonight, you know a man once said the world's a stage and each must play a part. Fate had me playing in love with you as my sweetheart, act one was where we met, you read your lines so cleverly and never missed a cue, then came act two, you seemed to change you acted strange, and why I've never known. Honey you lied when you said you loved me, and I had no cause to doubt you, but I'd rather go on hearing your lies, then to go on living without you. Now the stage is bare, and I'm standing there, with emptiness all around, and if you won't come back to me…then they can bring the curtain down…_"

Jewel was standing dead close to Blu, her environment just struck him. She felt a gentle feather along his restless back, then continued with the final note.

"…_Is your heart filled with pain, shall I come back again. Tell me dear, are you lonesome, tonight_?"

Jewel felt her body all over Blu, so smoothly and warmly. It was enough to make Blu smile, which was more than enough for him, their faces meeting each other in a soft embrace. They never wanted to dare think of letting each other go, she rested his weary head on her buxom while Blu breathed that intoxicating scent of hers. This was truly home for Blu.

This moment had to be interrupted from the rustling of their children coming from back where they left them.

The mom and dad picked themselves up to quickly check on their kids.

They went into the direction of the rustling, coming from a large set of trees. Peering out from through the bushes they saw another adolescent macaw like Blu who was giving their daughters a hard time.

"Give it back!" Carla demanded.

He had taken their ball away from them that they were playing with Tiago. But he refused to give it back and found a harsh sense of amusement in this.

"You want it back," he teased them.

"Yes please," said Bia.

Instead of giving it to them he chunked it whole into his mouth without caring.

"Hey!" Blu butted in "You give them back their ball right now," he demanded.

"Buzz off!" he pushed Blu.

That's when Blu took a drastic measure and punched him in his stomach which released their ball back into Carla's wings, filled with saliva however.

"Eww," Carla complained.

"Thanks dad," Bia thanked him.

The crude macaw boy retaliated and charged Blu to the ground. Jewel separated her daughters away from the scuffle.

He had one foot tied around his neck, however the agile Blu shifted his lower body around his torso to knock him off his balance. Dust was kicked off everywhere. Kicking punching and all other forms of violence just kept on going until someone did something about it.

Three other macaws happened to appear out of nowhere to separate the punk from Blu while Jewel separated her husband from him. Once it was over Tiago happened to appear in the middle of the scene about as clueless as everyone else.

"Hey there's the ball," he picked up the pecan, then he took notice of the macaw who stirred up the trouble "Axle?"

"Axle?" Blu and Jewel both wondered.

"Tiago?" the elder male asked.

"Whoah whoah wait, you know these birds?" Jewel asked her son.

"Ricki!" Tiago flew into his wings "It's so great to see you guys again,"

Ricki ruffled up his feathers playfully. His family was more than ecstatic to see their favorite friend once again, Lolita gave a howl of excitement and began licking his face, this made Tiago giggle.

"What's going on here? Any body care to shed some light on the situation, Tiago,"

Ricki and his family quickly observed the young macaw who was speaking.

"Say, Tiago," said Ricki "You never told us you had a brother,"

"Brother?" Tiago looked at him funny "No, he's my dad,"

"He's your father?" Lola inspected.

"That's right," Jewel explained "And I'm his mother, and who might you all be?"

The family took a minute to process that, as eerie and weird it may have seemed they couldn't help but to laugh at themselves.

"Look," Jewel explained "I don't know who you all are and I don't need to tell you how to raise your son, but he has no right to treat our daughters the way he did,"

Ricki smacked Axle upside his head "The heck's wrong with you boy,"

"You know he and dad look so much alike," Bia noted.

"What're you talking about?" asked Lola.

"I mean look at them," she explained as she hovered over the two "Same eye color, similar build, the same beak structure,"

"Hey yeah," Ricki noted along with Lola.

They approached Blu. They inspected him with suspicious eyes, Ricki even pried his eyelid wide open to see his reflection in Blu's cornea. To Blu this was very uncomfortable as well as unclean.

"Say how old are you anyway boy?" Ricki wondered.

"Sixteen, why?" Blu wondered.

That answer hit the family like a ton of bricks, together they huddled in a family gathering. Lolita took a good look at him.

"You don't think?" Lola wondered curiously.

"Only one way to find out," Ricki stated.

Together the family approached Blu, Jewel and the kids backed up. There was a weird vibe going on and whatever it was Blu wasn't beginning to like it.

"What're you-"

His sentence was cut short once the wind was knocked out of him when Ricki delivered a hard blow clear into his stomach.

Blu doubled over in pain, trying to get the oxygen supply back into his lungs if possible.

"Oohff," he covered his stomach with his wings.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Jewel pushed Ricki angrily "Who do you think you are?"

Blu wallowed on the ground trying to come out of his asphyxiated state, then groaned "I'm okay,"

"I'm that boy's father!" Ricki stated happily.

That ends this chapter, though I feel like maybe stopping it there. Should I go on…I'll let you reviewers decide.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I'M HAVING SECOND THOUGHTS ON CONTINUING THIS STORY BASED ON WHAT THIS RIO JUDGER SAYS, I WILL ALSO BE VERY BUSY SINCE MY SON TIMMY WILL BE STARTING SCHOOL VERY SOON. HE'LL BE REVIEWING STORIES FOR ME. I ALSO STRONGLY SUPPORT bluecatcinema, iriketowrite WHO IS A TERRIFIC AUTHOR AND KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK FRIEND, pinklemonsprinkles, rio2lover, nightfurybaby, AND ESPECIALLY bluetech BECAUSE HE/SHE KNOWS WHAT A REAL FAMILY IS AND HE/SHE GIVES BLU THE CHANCE TO BE A FATHER. THEY HAVE WONDERFUL STORIES AND DO NOT HESITATE TO GIVE THEM A READ. I ALSO APOLOGIZE HIGHLY TO THAT FANFIC WRITER THAT I WRONGED…BUT IN NO WAY DOES RIO 2 QUALIFY AS A FAMILY MOVIE BECAUSE THAT IS NOT WHAT A FAMILY IS IF THEY THINK THAT CONSTANTLY SEPARATING BLU FROM HIS FAMILY AND BEING TREATED HORRIBLY AMOUNTS TO THAT.**

**BUT IF YOU REALLY WANT ME TO CONTINUE THEN PLEASE DO YOURSELF THE HONOR BY GIVING **_**THE RASCALS**_** A LISTEN TO. IT ISN'T A PERSONAL INTEREST, IF YOU LOVE RIO THEN YOU'LL LOVE **_**THE RASCALS**_**, THEIR MUSIC JUST HITS IT RIGHT ON THE BEAK. IF YOU CAN'T WAIT FOR RIO 3 THEN THEIR MUSIC WILL HELP FILL IN THAT VOID. FELIX CAVALIRE SOUNDS COMPLETELY IDENTICAL TO NICO BUT HIS VOICE FLUCTUATES MORE. **

**THEIR MUSIC STEMS FROM CULTURAL MUSIC BLENDED WITH SOUL; SONGS THAT TALK ABOUT PEACE, FREEDOM, LOVE, AND BIRDS. IT GIVES OFF THE SAME THEME RIO 40 YEARS BEFORE IT HAPPENED. **

**HERE ARE THE LIST OF **_**RASCALS'**_** SONGS THAT ARE PRO RIO AND I WOULD CHOOSE TO DEFINE THE SOUNDTRACK FOR RIO 3. AND IT'S NOT JUST MY OPINION, THEY'RE EVEN ON RIO FANPOP.**

_**RIO 3 **_**and **_**THE RASCALS.**_

**1… A BEAUTIFUL MORNING**

**2… TOO MANY FISH IN THE SEA**

**3… GROOVIN'**

**4… LOVE IS A BEAUTIFUL THING**

**5… GOOD LOVIN **

**6… NUBIA**

**7… PEOPLE GOT TO BE FREE**

**8… A RAY OF HOPE**

**9… I'VE BEEN LONELY TOO LONG**

**10… ISLAND OF LOVE**


End file.
